New Neighbors, a Loud House fanfic
by StoryLord1
Summary: The Louds's lives are turned upside down with not only the return of Ronnie-Anne, but the arrival of a family as big as them living across the street! Who are they? What are they like? And will Lori ever get off her phone?
1. Chapter 1

Yooooo, so this is a story about the Loud House girls getting new neighbors, an adopted set of kids that are also 10 siblings, 1 sister and nine brothers. This IS a romance story, so all the Louds (except Lori and Lincoln, because Lori has Bobby and Lincoln has Ronnie-Anne) will have a love interest. Anyways, lets get into the story!

000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Lincoln awoke to the shaking of his sister's arm. His eyes opened, and he could see Lynn standing over him, an enthusiastic grin on her face.

"Wake up, Lincoln! There are new neighbors!" She continued aggressively shaking him until he swatted her away and got out of bed.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

The two headed downstairs, where all the members of the Loud family stared out the window across the street. A huge van had pulled into the driveway, and a bunch of kids pulled out. The family noticed two white parents with black hair, and ten kids who looked nothing like them. Some of the kids were even other races! The mother held a baby boy in her arms, one that ACTUALLY looked like the two parents.

"That's an odd little bundle they got there." Mr. Loud chuckled.

"They COULD be adopted kids." Mrs. Loud stated. "They look like they get along."

One of the kids, a black pre-teen with a big curly afro, tackled a small asian child to the ground. The two laughed before heading inside. A tall, white boy with dyed blue hair with red dyed tips carried a laptop and mini-keyboard with speakers in his hands, carefully stepping inside the house.

"Whoa, check out his equipment." Luna's eyes perked up at the sight of a fellow musician.

The family had eventually all entered the house across the street, and the Loud children all looked to their parents with curious eyes.

"Can we have them for dinner?"

"Can you set up a playdate?"

"Can I go to Bobby's house?"

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lincoln headed to the front door, a plain look on his face. He opened the door, and his plain frown became a big smile.

"Ronnie-Anne!"

Lincoln's "female friend" stood in the doorway in her usual outfit with a smile on her face. "Hey, Lincoln!"

The two hugged each other close, but then separated when they realized what they were doing. They both had slight blushes on their faces as Lincoln's sisters teased them.

"I can't believe your back!" Lincoln and the girl looked each other in the eyes with the biggest of grins.

"Yep, and I'm here to stay!"

"Really!?"

"Really!"

"Well then," Lincoln slipped his shoes on as he said, "Where do you wanna go on your first day back?"

"You know where," Ronnie-Anne intertwined her hand with his as she said, "The arcade."

Ronnie-Anne ran out the front door, pulling Lincoln along by his hand.

"Those lovebirds can fly!" Luan giggled.

"Are they really going to run all the way to the arcade?" Lori lazily said, typing in her phone.

"I guess so." Mr. Loud smiled as he continued, "So girls, who wants to come with me and your mother to meet our new neighbors?"

All the girls except Lori giddily raised their hands and chanted, "Me!" surprising the Loud parents.

"... Okay, then!" Mr. Loud opened the door. "Loud family…. Let's move out!"

The family had quickly swarmed to the front door of the neighbors' house, knocking on the door and ringing on the doorbell before it was answered by a Mexican boy with curley hair.

"Woah, a whole 'Brady Bunch' just showed up!" He faked a face of surprise. "But we've already got a 'Full House'!"

Luan and the boy both burst into laughter, the other Loud family members not understanding the punchline. Soon, the father showed up to the door, nudging the Mexican boy away. The father stood at a tall height, with muscles the size of a head decorating his arms.

"Edilio, go finish unpacking with your siblings."

The boy waved bye to Luan, and then disappeared into the house. The father looked at the family that stood before him, and then smiled.

"You must be the neighbors. Please, come in!"

The family obliged, seeing that the inside of the house was quite similar to their own house. The father shook hands with Mr. Loud, saying "We're the O'Neils!"

"We're the Louds!" Mr. Loud smiled proudly as he named all of his daughters. "We also have a son, Lincoln, but he's with a friend right now."

"Ah, I see!" Mr. O'Neil lifted a bell, and then rang it. "Roll call, kids!"

Suddenly, all the young children filed into a line. Mrs. O'Neil walked in with the baby, pointing at him. "This is Sammy."

Mr. O'Neil pointed to a tall, redheaded teen girl with freckles. "This is Dawn." She was too wrapped into her phone to notice. He then indicated a tall, teen boy with brown hair and sunken, droopy eyes. "This is Jasper." The boy was awoken a little by the statement. He indicated the boy with the musical equipment from before, who had headphones on. "This is Chaz." He pointed to the Mexican Boy, who waved at Luan again. She waved back, a smile on her face. "You've already met Edilio." He gestured toward the black kid who tackled the asian boy. "This is Chris." Chris scritched his hair, munching on a sandwich. He pointed out a pale boy who waved at the family. "This is Lucas." He pointed to a lightskin girl with two ponytails on either side of her head who was blew bubblegum bubbles. "This is Ilana." He indicated a set of twins, one with slicked back blond hair and bright white teeth, and one with dirty blond hair held together by a head band a tooth gap. "This is James and Jax." He then pointed to the Asian boy from before, who was using a calculator. "And this is Wong."

The kids all collectively waved or said hi, then returned to what they were already doing while remaining in line. Mr. O'Neil elbowed Mr. Loud, asking "Would you all mind staying for dinner? We got quite the feast ready."

Mr. Loud pondered it, and then looked to his daughters and wife. "What do you say, girls? You want to have dinner with the O'Neils?"

The girls all let out a unified, "Yes, please!" with Mrs. Loud nodding okay.

"Alrighty then!" Mr. Loud shook hands with Mr. O'Neil. "It's a deal!"

There was a knock on the door, and Mr. O'Neil happily answered. Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne stood there, both of them huffing air because of how tired they were from running to the arcade. Clyde was behind them, also gasping. He turned and made direct eye contact with Ilana. Their eyes locked for a moment, and the bubble she was blowing popped. Clyde looked nervous, but Ilana batted her eyes at the boy and smiled. He blushed and looked away, but she continued to gaze at him as she blew more bubbles.

"This must be your son, Loud! And his friends!" Mr. O'Neil gestured the trio inside. "The more the merrier! Isn't that right, honey?"

Mrs. O'Neil nodded while tickling the baby boy, whose laugh caused Lily to giggle.

"Alright then! Us parents will get dinner ready!" Mr. O'Neil clapped his massive hands together. "Kids, go ahead and socialize!"

Ronnie-Anne once again grabbed Lincoln's hand and jogged off while pulling him. "C'mon Lincoln!"

"Guys, wait for me!" Clyde dashed to keep up with them, unaware that Ilana was sneaking behind him.

Lori walked off with Dawn, both of them talking about boys. Leni saw Jasper asleep on the floor, and she dragged him away while conversating like he was awake.

Edilio walked up to Luan, extended a hand buzzer hand that she gladly shook with her own buzzer. The two were both zapped, laughing the entire time. The boy comedically bowed as he said, "I don't think we've been properly acquainted. My name's Edilio, what's yours?"

Luan giggled as she stated, "Luan."

"Well, Luan." Edilio extended his non-buzzer hand. "Would you care to join me in watching comedy specials?"

"Why Edilio, I'd love to." Luan took his hand, and the two gallopped to Edilio's room.

Luna tapped Chaz on the shoulder, and the boy removed his headphones. "What's up?"

"The sky, what's up." Chaz smiled as Luna chuckled a little

"So, I saw that you had some pretty cool music equipment." Luna's eyes were still lit up. "Would you mind showing me, dude?"

"Heck no I don't, c'mon!" Chaz and Luna headed to his room.

Lynn noticed Chris tossing up a baseball and catching it in his hand. She reached out and grabbed it, surprising him. "You wanna play?"

"Sure!" The two started passing the ball as they headed outside, pushing and shoving while laughing.

Jax and Lana were sniffing each other like dogs, until Jax said, "I got a mud pile outside."

"Well, what are we waiting for!?"

The two headed outside as James kneeled under Lola, kissing her hand. "M'lady, I am blessed and humbled by the presence of your beauty. I request ever-so-lightly the chance to socialize with you in my humble abode."

Lola smiled, stating "Finally, someone who knows how to treat a lady! Let's go."

The two strutted off as Lucy walked up to Lucas. The boy didn't say anything, but he did offer his hand. The goth girl grabbed it, and walked away with the silent boy.

Lisa crept behind Wong, asking "Is that the new Calculatron model?"

Wong pushed his glasses up as he stated, "Indeed it is. I assume you are familiar with trigonometry?"

"Yes, I am." Lisa smiled as the two began to walk off and conversate about math.

000

Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne were walking through the halls, checking out the house. Clyde had lost them, and was trying to find his friends.

"Lincoln? Ronnie-Anne?" Clyde turned around, only to be shocked to see Ilana standing there with her bubble gum in her mouth.

"Hi."

"Uh, h-hi." Clyde had backed up until he was pressed against a wall, but Ilana just stepped closer. She twirled her hair as she asked, "I'm Ilana. What's your name?" She batted her eyes at him, and Clyde's face became covered by a crimson blush.

"M-my name's C-clyde." He gulped as Ilana came even closer.

"That's a nice name." She walked her fingers alond his chest until she reached his neck, and then his face. "Especially for a cutie like you."

Clyde hit the floor as his nose leaked blood. Ilana looked surprised as she glanced down at his unconscious body. She then flirtatiously smirked as she layed down next to him on the floor and curled up beside him.

"Okay, we'll do it your way." She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. "Cutie."

000

Lynn had the football tucked in her arm as she attempted to dash past Chris. However, the boy was one step ahead as he predicted her spin-move and tackled her to the ground. The two were laughing as they went down, dirt staining their clothes. Chris quickly moved from on top of her, dusting himself off.

"Sorry about that, Lynn." Chris smirked. "I guess I'm just too good for you!"

"Nah, I bet I can beat you in other sports!" Lynn smirked back.

"Oh yeah?" Chris and Lynn were now physically close again. "What sports do you play."

"Basketball."

"Me too."

"Baseball."

"Me too!"

"Hockey?"

"Yeah!"

"Tennis?"

"I play that too!"

"Soccer?"

"That's one of my favorites!"  
"Me too!" Lynn and Chris were jumping up and down when she said, "It's so cool how athletic you are!" She punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"No, it's awesome how athletic YOU are!" Chris returned her playful punch, laughing.

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

The two began playfighting, Lynn jumping on Chris's back and ruffling his afro. They hit the ground, still playfighting as Luan and Edilio watched from a window inside.

"They're playfighting so rough, this might as well be MMA!" Luan chuckled, causing Edilio to also laugh.

"Check them out!" Edilio pointed to Jax and Lana, who were twirling around in a pit of mud as Lola and James looked at them, disgusted. "It's The Lady and the Tramp all over again!"

The two continued to laugh together, Luan leaning on Edilio as she snickered. Edilio blushed a little as Luan let off of him.

" _Luan Loud, where have you been all my life?_ " Edilio thought to himself, gazing at the girl. He felt his heart skip a beat as she smiled, showing off her braces. " _She's perfect._ "

"I guess you could say it's a dog-eat-dog world!" Luan giggled, and Edilio burst into laughter once again.

000

Dawn and Lori both sat in her room, checking their phones every thirty seconds.

"So, you think you could set me up with him?" Dawn curiously asked.

"For sure. Victor has been looking for someone since sophomore year." Lori grinned, texting Victor about Dawn. "All we gotta do is tell him all your positive traits."

000

Ronnie-Anne glanced to make sure no one was near as she pulled Lincoln into an unoccupied area of the house. She gave Lincoln a sly look, which confused the boy.

"Is something wrong, Ronnie-Anne?"

"No, Lincoln. But there is something I have to do." Ronnie-Anne closed the gap between them.  
"And…. What would that be?"

"I never got to pay you back for what happened at the restaraunt." Ronnie-Anne grabbed Lincoln by the collar as she whispered, "Actions speak louder than words."

Ronnie-Anne pulled the white-haired boy into a kiss, their lips pressing together. They separated after a few seconds, both smiling and blushing.

"Was that,,, Nice?" Ronnie-Anne asked, her eyes filled with enthusiasm.

"It was really nice!" Lincoln gleefully stated."

"Good… Dummy." Ronnie-Anne punched Lincoln's stomach and ran off giggling. Lincoln gave chase, also laughing.

000

Chaz and Luna walked into his room, and the boy turned on his equipment. He opened his software, an eager grin on his face. He turned to Luna, who was right behind him.

"So, what instruments do you play?"

"I play all types!" Luna's smile widened as Chaz's eyes lit up.

"That's so cool!"

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah!"

Luna unexpectedly hugged Chaz, then pulled away as soon as she realized what she was doing.

"Sorry, dude." Luna frowned and looked down, entirely sure she just alienated her newfound friend.

"What are you sorry about, Luna?" Chaz grinned. "I don't mind."

Luna perked back up. "You liked it?"

Chaz intertwined his hands with hers as he said, "I loved it."

000

Lucy sat in front of Lucas, neither of them talking. Lucas blushed a little as he whispered, "Beautiful."

Lucy didn't smile, but she did lean forward and kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

000

"So like, how do you like the neighborhood?" Leni asked the barely-awake Jasper.

"I mean…" The boy muttered, "I've only been here today, haven't really met anyone except you and your family."

The two sat on Jasper's bed, watching television. Jasper yawned, extending an arm around Leni and pulling her close as the boy fell asleep AGAIN.

"Mmmm, quite the flirt I see." Leni whispered, unaware that Jasper did it completely unintentionally as he was trying to sleep. Leni cuddled up with him as she said, "A girl could get used to this."

Jasper snored loudly, completely asleep.

000

Wong and Lisa stood in front of a chalkboard, working out equations.

"So, if we carry the one here, I believe we'll have the right formula!" Lisa stated.

"Wowsers." Wong pushed his glasses up, examining her math. "You're correct!"

The two began jumping up and down happily as Mr. O'Neil called from the kitchen:

"Kids, Dinner's ready!"

All the O'Neil and Loud kids headed to the table, Jasper sleepwalking with Leni in tow. Ilana followed behind Clyde with sinister eyes. Chris barged in with Lynn on his shoulders, the two laughing and dirty. Chaz and Luna headed down, both discussing 808s.

The two families sat at the extremely long table, awaiting their food. Ronnie-Anne and Lincoln sat next to each other, and the white-haired boy grabbed her hand. She seemed a little surprised at first, but she obliged. Seeing this, Ilana sat next to Clyde, and she took his hand. She giggled as blood left his nose and he passed out again.

Lynn and Chris were still childishly punching and elbowing each other as they sat, and Lori and Dawn continued to talk about the boy Lori was going to set Dawn up with. Lana and Jax sat in the same seat playing pattycake, while Lola and James scoffed at them. Lucas and Lucy both eerily sat next to each other, not saying anything. Chaz and Luna were in the middle of a secret handshake, as Leni conversated with a sleeping Jasper. Wong and Lisa were both writing in Wong's notebook, solving equations.

Mr. O'Neil and Mr. Loud walked in with 4 turkeys and a grin on his face. "Who's ready to eat?"

"Me!" Everyone collectively said.

The families had a great time that night, the first of many to come before the Summer ended. It was going to be a great year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Timeskip- The Louds and O'Neils have been hanging out for the last few weeks of Summer, and their friendship has only become stronger. Clyde, however, is still extremely nervous around Ilana. Today is the first day of school, and the start of a new adventure.**

 **000**

Lincoln and his sisters headed outside the house to the bus stop, packed and ready to go. As they began walking, Ronnie-Anne and Clyde caught up with them (Specifically Lincoln). Clyde and Lincoln bumped fists, and Ronnie-Anne gave Lincoln a wedgie and laughed.

"We're about to go to school, Ronnie-Anne!" Lincoln exclaimed as he stuffed his boxers back into his jeans.

Ronnie-Anne just laughed and noogied Lincoln, who also snickered. "That's why I did it, dummy!"

Luan smiled at their interaction, turning to her sisters and jokingly saying, "Aren't they cute?"

"Totally!" Leni exclaimed as she turned and saw the O'Neils. "And speaking of cute…"

The eight brothers and two sisters made their way to the bus stop, all of them also packed and ready to go. All of a sudden, Chris yelled "Last one there has to clean the bathroom!", prompting all of them to dash to the bus stop. Chris was in the lead, jumping to make it to the stop sign. Little did he know Lynn was happy to see him, and the girl tackled him mid-air. Chaz made it to the curb next, doing his secret handshake with Luan. Edilio made it next, and Luan waltzed in front of him.

"And here I thought slow and steady is what won the race!" She chuckled, causing Edilio to laugh.

Jax made it next, and him and Lana playfought. Ilana was next, stopping right in front of a nervous Clyde.

"Hi, Clydie-kins." She kissed his cheek, and the boy fell unconscious yet again.

Dawn had made it next, and began immediately talking to Lori about this mysterious guy she was supposed to meet today. Lucas was next, and he stood next to Lucy without saying anything. James had just barely made it, kneeling to Lola and offering a candy ring. Wong was next, looking down at his calculator as he made it to the bus stop and greeted Lisa.

Jasper was dead last, sleepwalking to the bus stop until Leni hugged him, which woke him up.

"Jasper, I missed you!" the girl smiled, causing Jasper's usually droopy eyes to open all the way. He blushed a little as he said, "I missed you too, Leni."

The buses began to arrive shortly after that, and the children went into their respective ones.

000

Lori sat on the bus, and Dawn sat in the seat across from her.

"Is he coming today, Lori?" Dawn hopefully asked.

Lori nodded while snuggling with Bobby. "Him and his little brother are new here, though."

Suddenly, the bus stopped, and people began to enter the bus. The last person, a light-skinned boy with freckles and dreadlocks, headed onto the bus. As he walked through the aisle, he began scanning for a place to sit.

Dawn took advantage of her situation, waving her hand. "You can sit with me!"

The boy smiled, and slipped in next to her. He extended a hand, which Dawn shook.

"Hi, I'm Drew."

"I'm Dawn."

000

Lincoln sat next to Ronnie-Anne on the bus, and she surprised him yet again by holding his hand. Clyde sat by himself at first, until Ilana placed herself next to him.

"Hiiiiiiii…."

"U-um, hi Ilana." Clyde was stuttering like a jackhammer and sweating like a faucet as the girl scooted closer to him.

At the next stop, two tall, twin boys that Lincoln had never seen before entered the bus. One was light-skinned with freckles and dreadlocks, and wore a bandana around his neck. One was also light-skinned with freckles, but he had a high-top fade. They sat in the front of the bus, playing games on their handheld console.

Liam stuck his head out, tapping Lincoln on the shoulder. "Who's that?"

"I don't know." Lincoln said, scratching his hair in confusion.

000

The high school bus pulled to a halt, and the students departed in an orderly fashion. Luan scanned the crowd of classmates for Edilio, who was also looking for her. They noticed each other, and walked toward each other.

"Hey there, partner in crime!" Luan stuck out her buzzer-hand, shaking it with Edilio's buzzer hand. The two were zapped, and began laughing.

"Hello to you too, partner in crime!" Edilio giggled.

"Hey, so I have a weird question for you, bucko." Luan blushed a little rubbing her arm and twirling her foot.

"Well, I have a weird answer." Edilio chuckled.

"Do you want to walk with me to class?" Luan asked, feeling like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Edilio paused for a second, not expecting THAT type of question. He blushed, and then sheepishly said, "I'd love to, Luan."

Luan grinned as she held hands with the boy, and the two walked into the school building.

000

Luna and Chaz had been walking down the hall, talking about music all the way. They had arrived at Luna's class, and they shook hands.

"Alright bro, this is my stop."

"Ight."

Their hands were still locked together, and they were still lost in each other's eyes.

"I, uh, I gotta go." Luna's face moved closer to Chaz's.

"Yeah, me too." Chaz's face moved closer to Luna's.

"Luna, the class is waiting on you!" Luna's teacher called from the class as her classmates _oohed_ at the two musicians.

"Sorry!" Luna broke away from Chaz as she went inside the room. "Catch you later, Chaz!"

Chaz scratched his hair as he waved goodbye. "Catch you later."

000

Lynn and Chris raced down the halls, both throwing playful insults at each other. The two turned down the hall, and Lynn tripped Chris. He laughed as he went down and Lynn jumped on top of him. He stood with her on his shoulders again, and she ruffled his afro.

"I didn't hurt you when I tripped you, did I?" Lynn asked.

"No, I'm fine." Chris responded as he dropped Lynn back on her feet.

"Good, 'cuz I'm not done!" Lynn pulled the boy into a headlock and noogied him as they both laughed.

000

Lincoln, Ronnie-Anne, and Clyde all sat at a table in the cafeteria. Within minutes, Liam, Rusty, and Zach also arrived. They all sat with one open seat in between each other.

"Why are you guys sitting spaced out?" Clyde questioned.

Out of nowhere, Ilana jumped in the seat next to him. "Clyde, I missed you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Gaaahhh…" Clyde passed out yet again as his friends laugh.

"Here they come, fellas…" Liam sheepishly said, pointing at the entrance to the lunchroom.

The doors opened as Giggles, Polly Pain, and Tabby waltzed in. After they got their lunch, they headed to the table.

"Hey, babe!" Rusty snapped his fingers into finger guns towards his crush.

"Rusty, you're adorable!" Polly Pain giggled as she punched Rusty's shoulder and sat next to him.

"How are you this fine afternoon, Tabby?" Liam struck a sly pose as the girl sat next to him.

"I'm doing good, dude. How about you?" Tabby struck her secret handshake with Liam, and the two began a conversation.

"Hi, Giggles." Zach extended a hand, and was zapped by the girl's hand buzzer.

Lincoln noticed Haiku walking by herself, and also Stella walking over to the table.

"Hey guys." Stella examined the table fully, and then frowned. "Wow. You all went and got into a relationship while I was gone, huh?"

"Stella, it's not like that… Well, it's sort of like that." Lincoln sheepishly stated.

Ronnie-Anne groaned and said, "I'll help you find a boy to sit with, Stella."

The Santiago looked around the lunchroom, and then noticed the two twin boys from earlier.

"Hey, you with the bandana!" Ronnie-Anne waved her hand and stood, her other hand STILL pulling Lincoln around.

The boy turned and saw her, and walked over. "Yeah?"

"Do you think she's cute?" Ronnie-Anne pointed to Stella, who blushed.

"Um…" The boy walked over to Stella. He was a little taller than she was, and their eyes were locked together. "Yeah, she's pretty cute."

Stella's blush deepened into a crimson shade.

"Well then, today's your lucky day! You get to sit right next to her!" Ronnie-Anne flashed him a thumbs up, and the boy's lips curled into a smile.

"Cool." The boy turned to look at Stella again. "Hi."

"Hi." Stella was still blushing as her face gained a sheepish smile. "I'm Stella."

"I'm Derek."

The two sat down at the table, talking happily.

 **Timeskip-The bus ride back**

The Loud and O'Neil kids boarded their buses again, the school day over. Leni sat next to Jasper, who was asleep yet again.

As the buses stopped in front of the houses, the kids from the respective families departed. All except for Luna and Chaz.

The two stood with their hands together in the middle of the street, between the two houses.

"So, dude…" Luna had a blush on her face as she said, "We never really finished what we started in the hallway…"

"You're right." Chaz also had a blush on his face. "But that was my bad, so I should make up for it.

The two were slowly inching closer together as the Louds and O'Neils watched from their windows.

"Make up for it how?" Luna had the biggest smile of anticipation on her face.

"I think we both know how." Chaz stated.

Chaz closed the gap between them and kissed Luna, their lips sticking together. He wrapped his arms around Luna and pulled her closer, and she grabbed his head and pulled him even closer as she raised one of her legs in the air.

They broke apart after a good minute, grins on both of their faces.

"Luna Loud," Chaz had grabbed her hand again. "Do you want to go out with me sometime?"

Luna's eyes were watering with tears of joy as she said, "Dude, of course I do!"

The two hugged for another good minute, then broke off and walked to their houses. The Loud siblings cheered for Luna, and the O'Neil siblings patted Chaz on the back.

"So, Luna's got a boyfriend." Lori joked, a smile on her face.

Luna grinned as she said, "I guess I do!"

 **Timeskip-that night**

Lincoln's sleep was disturbed by the banging of rocks on his window. He opened the door and peeked outside, only to see Chris and Edilio both on his lawn.

"Come outside, bro!" Chris silently yelled.

"Ugh, alright." Lincoln groaned.

000

Lincoln slowly crept outside, making his way to the two O'Neil boys.

"What did you guys want?" Lincoln groggily asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Lincoln, we need your help." Edilio said, getting to his knees and begging, "And no, I'm not joking when I say this."

"Say what?" Lincoln questioned, raising his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, bro." Chris put his hands on look shoulders. "This is serious business."

"What?" Lincoln asked, now aggitated by their droning on.

Edilio stood, and him and Chris looked at each other, and then at Lincoln, and then back at each other, and then at Lincoln."

"I, uh, have a crush on Luan." Edilio stammered. "Like, I think she's the funniest, smartest, prettiest-"

"I like Lynn." Chris confidently stated. "But I'm, uh, not sure how to tell her.

Lincoln's jaw dropped a little, but he quickly smirked. "So you two came to little old me for help, huh? Well, don't worry, I've got you covered!"

The O'Neil boys cheered, shaking Lincoln and jumping up and down. Little did they know that Lynn was watching from the window, unable to hear what they were talking about. However, the girl DID see Chris. She smiled, and then went to go wake up Luan.

"Luan!" Lynn whisper-shouted, shaking her older sister awake.

"Prince Charming, is that you?" Luan snickered, getting out of bed.

"Chris and Edilio are outside with Lincoln."

Luan's smile became a grin as she said, "Why do you think they're here?"

"I don't know," Lynn stated. "But I think it might be on the good side."

The girls glanced out the window as Lincoln told the boys how to tell them they like them, both girls daydreaming about their respective crush.


	3. Chapter 3

This morning was somewhat different for the Louds. Lincoln awoke like normal, but he couldn't help but notice Lynn and Luan trailing him for the duration of the morning. It wasn't until he was done brushing his teeth that the two girls cornered him.

"What do you guys want?" Lincoln questioned, somewhat frustrated.

"We saw you talking to Chris and Edilio last night." Lynn stated.

"Yeah," Luan sheepishly said, "You wouldn't mind telling us what that was about, do you?"

Lincoln looked at both of them, sighed, and said, "They both told me that they have crushes on you guys."

Luan and Lynn's faces became ecstatic as their hearts soared into the heavens.

"Yay!" Luan clasped her hands together and smiled.

"Yes!" Lynn pumped her fists in the air.

"I gotta go tell him how I feel!" Both girls said at the same time. They started to run, but Lincoln stopped them.

"Wait!"

"What are you holding us up for, Lincoln!?" The sisters angrily said.

"I already told them how they can confess to you." Lincoln grinned. "You'll see at school today. I think you'll like what they've prepared for you." Lincoln clapped his hand together. "You can thank me later."

Luan and Lynn both hugged their little brother.

"Thanks, Linc!"

"Thanks a lot, bucko!"

000

Luna smiled at herself in the mirror of Lori's bedroom, a hair dryer over her head. "You think it's done yet, Lori?"

"Almost." Lori gave her younger sister a reassuring pat on the back.

"Do you think Chaz is gonna like it?"

"He's totally gonna love it." Lori smiled. "He's basically you if you were a boy."

Lori lifted the hair dryer, revealing that Luna had dyed the tips of her hair red like Chaz's.

Luna grinned. "Cool."

000

The Louds and the O'Neils had headed to the bus stop, the sun rising and casting an orange glow on the neighborhood.

"Luna!" Chaz ran over to the rockstar girl with a smile on his face.

"Chaz!" Luna sped up to meet him.

They crashed together in a hug as the Leni said "aaaaawwww…"

"Dude, you hair looks rad." Chaz had an astonished look in his eyes as he saw her red tips.

"You really like it?" Luna had the giddiest of smiles on her face.

Chaz kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her as they walked to the bus stop. "I love it."

Luna melted into his warmth with a smile.

Lynn and Luan were looking around the group, but didn't see their respective crushes anywhere.

"Hey, pokemon trainer." Luan tapped Dawn's shoulder.

"Poke-what?"

"It's a… Nevermind. Do you know where Edilio is?" Luan hopefully asked.

"And Chris!" Lynn piped up.

"Why do you… Oh." Dawn had a sly smile on her face as she said, "You'll see when you get to school."

Lynn and Luan looked skeptical, but still boarded the buses in their regular fashion.

000

Lincoln, Ronnie-Anne, and Clyde all walked through the halls, when they saw Ilana and Chandler next to her locker. The boy was hitting on her, but she seemed more annoyed than anything else.

"Geez, can't he just take a hint?" Ronnie-Anne groaned.

She started to walk forward. "Guess I'll have to give him one." She said, cracking her knuckles.

"Ronnie-Anne, wait." Clyde confidently stated. He puffed his chest out and walked forward. "I'LL get rid of him.

Clyde quickly strutted over, anger in his face. Ilana had noticed him, and was ecstatic. "Clydie-kins!"

Chandler turned and saw him as well. "Clydie… kins?"

"Leave her alone, Chandler." Clyde stood between the two of them now, facing Chandler.

"Uh, why dude?" Chandler wasn't angry, just confused. "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Uh.." Clyde glanced at the girl who was behind him, and she raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Yeah, Clyde." Ilana stepped closer to him. "Am I your girlfriend or something?"

"Uh…" Clyde was now sweating and stammering, a blush on his face. "She's uh…"

"Dude, just answer." Chandler now seemed bored. "If she's yours, then I'll leave her alone. But if she's not, then I don't understand why you're interrupting me."

"You know what?" Clyde puffed his chest out as he said, "She IS my girlfriend!"

Clyde turned, grabbed the girl, and smashed his lips into hers. Ilana had a shocked look on her face, but she gave in to the kiss as well.

"Weird." Chandler muttered as he walked off.

"Young love is such a beautiful thing in this country." Nikolai the Russian transfer student said.

"Y-yeah." Girl Jordan said, smiling at the boy.

Clyde was still kissing Ilana, and she was completely into it. However, it seemed like Clyde had frozen in place.

"Alright, alright, break it up!" Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne separated the two, and Clyde had a dumbfounded smile on his face. He seemed hypnotized, blood leaking from his nose.

"Clyde buddy, you okay?"

"I…. I ki…. Kissed….."

"You kissed me!" Ilana tackled the boy and begin showering him with pecks on the check. "You finally did it, Clydie-kins!" She hugged him close as she said, "I'm never letting you go again!"

"Ah, geez." Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne simultaneously said.

000

Lynn got off the bus last, still somber about not seeing Chris.

" _Linc better not have been lying!"_ Lynn thought to herself. _"And Chris better not be playing me for a fool!"_

She was walking through the halls of her school, when she noticed a note taped to her locker that read "Come to the football field."

Lynn grinned and ran at top speed to the football field, not caring if she was late for class.

000

Luan walked into her school, and was surprised to see a line of whoopee cushions going down the hall.

" _He really DOES like me!"_ Luan enthusiastically stepped on each whoopee cushion until it was completely deflated, giggling at each one's noise.

000

After maybe a minute, Lynn had made it onto the football field. She spotted Chris, who sat on top of the field goal with some freshly picked flowers than he held together with tape and a box of chocolates that said "Lynn".

Lynn had the happiest face in her life as she snuck behind the field goal. She squatted and then jumped full force towards Chris.

"Chris!" The girl tackled her neighbor, and the two went down laughing on the football turf.

"Lynn!" Chris stood up laughing, and she had jumped on his shoulders yet again and ruffled his afro. "Lynn, I have something to tell you."

Lynn jumped off him, and then looked him up and down. "Are those for me?" She flirtatiously said.

Chris blushed, and then handed her the gifts. "Yeah, these are for you. But I have to confess something to you."

Lynn's mouth was shut now as she held onto his every word.

"Lynn Loud, I like you. I like you a lot. I like your personality. I like your crazy hair. I like how you play a lot of sports. I like your confidence. I like everything about you."

"Chris, I-" Lynn dropped the gifts and then blushed. "I like you too."

Lynn tackled Chris yet again, but this time she sat on top of him and leaned in close.

"Lynn?" Chris's blush was crimson now as Lynn's face approached his.

"Ssshhh." Lynn shushed him as she came closer. "Just let it happen."

Lynn stuck her tongue out and kissed Chris, her tongue breaking into his mouth. At first the boy was unsure what to do, but he just mimicked Lynn's movements. The two's make-out session continued as Chris stood and picked Lynn up by the thighs, the girl wrapping her legs around him as they continued frenching. After a long time, the two finally broke apart, drool forming a line between them.

"Mwaaaaa…." Lynn had a pleasured look on her face as she licked her lips.

Chris gasped for air until he said, "That was amazing!" He looked at Lynn with loving eyes. "YOU were amazing."

"We're not done yet." Lynn hungrily said. She grabbed a surprised Chris's collar and pulled him close, kissing him deeply yet again.

"Mmmmmm…" Lynn sighed happily as their lips were still locked, Chris grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. Lynn grabbed the back of his head and pulled him even closer.

000

Luan's whoopee cushion trail finally ended at the door of a biology lab.

"I guess we have a 'chemical' romance!" Luan giggled as she opened the door.

She waltzed in, and was shocked to see Edilio with a massive baking soda volcano.

"Ah, Luan!" Edilio grinned and waved at her. "You made it just in time!"

Edilio poured in the baking soda, causing the volcano to erupt. The orange-colored goo oozed out into multiple tubes that lead to an outlined plaque. The liquid filled in multiple letters, until the quote was completely visible.

" **I LAVA YOU"**

"So, what do ya think?" Edilio jumped in front of Luan with a blush on his face. "I lava you, Luan Loud."

Luan's face of surprise erupted into one of love and enthusiasm as she said, "Edilio O'Neil, I lava you too!"

She wrapped her arms around Edilio and hugged him close. The boy hugged her back, and then whispered, "Soooooo…."

Luan pulled away with a sheepish smile on her face. "Soooooo?"

"I hear that in china, it's already Christmas. So I got some mistletoe!" Edilio pulled a leaf out of his pocket, snickering.

Luan snickered, but then just pulled Edilio in for a kiss. Their lips smashed together, and then they pulled away.

"That was nice." Luan smiled.

Edilio gave her a sly look when he said, "You wanna do it again?"

The two kissed again. And again. And again. Then they kissed, and didn't separate.

000

It was lunchtime yet again at Royal Woods Elementary, and the six pairs of kids all sat at their usual table. Ilana was still all over Clyde, who was still dumbfounded. Rusty was still trying to get Polly to be his girl, but she just playfully friendzoned him. Tabby talked to Liam about songs she was working on, while Giggles talked to Zach about stand-up she was working on. Stella and Derek still sat next to each other, talking about games.

Out of nowhere, Haiku, Paige, and Girl Jordan walked over.

"Ronnie-Anne." All three said together.

"Yeah?" Ronnie-Anne turned to face them, her hand STILL wrapped with Lincoln's.

"We need your help." Haiku emotionlessly said.

"With what?"

"We need you to find us boyfriends, like you did her." Paige pointed at Stella, who gawked in objection.

"Me and Derek are NOT together!" She yelled in embarrassment.

"Wait, we're not?" Derek had a surprised look. "But we played laser tag together, and you said-"

"Shut up!" Stella jumped up, grabbed Derek's hand, and pulled the boy away from the cafeteria.

"Well…." Ronnie-Anne stood and faced the girls, letting go of Lincoln's hand. "Alright then. Let's go find you some boys, I guess."

The girls all had happy looks as they follow Ronnie-Anne around the cafeteria.

"Ah, isn't that cute, Clydie-kins?" Ilana caressed Clyde's face as he near-unconsciously leaned on her. "Ronnie-Anne's playing matchmaker."

"Y-yeah…" Clyde stammered.

"Geez, Clyde, snap out of it!" Lincoln dumped his water bottle on his friend, causing him to "wake up".

"Woah!" Clyde rubbed his eyes and stood up. "Thanks, Lincoln!"

Clyde turned to Ilana and stated, "Ilana, I like you. I like you a lot. But you're very…"

"Perfect for you?" Ilana hopefully asked.

"Physical." Clyde somberly said. "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship like ours yet."

Ilana's eyes watered and her head drooped low. "Oh." She sniffled a little as she said "Okay."

She ran out the cafeteria as she began to cry, and Clyde attempted to yell, "Ilana, wait!"

Clyde laid his head on the table in defeat. "Great. Just great."

Lincoln patted his friend on the back, feeling sorry for him.

000

Stella pulled Derek all the way to her locker, the boy still questioning what their relationship is.

"Stella, why did you bring me all the way here?" Derek had a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry I said that in front of them, but you know we can't tell them that we're together."

"Why!?"

"Because, we agreed to keep it a secret dummy!" Stella threw her arms in the air as she said, "We'll make it official when we're in high school!"

"Ugh…" Derek rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Hey, look." Stella walked closer to him. "When we're older, we'll be able to do more stuff together." Stella kissed the boys cheek, causing him to blush.

"Okay."

000

Ronnie-Anne led the three girls to a room where three boys (Chandler, Casey, and Derek's brother Jay). The boys perked up upon seeing the girls, aware of Ronnie-Anne's plan.

 **Author's Note-Yes, Derek's brother was established. Read chapter 2.**

Ronnie-Anne pointed from girl to boy. "Paige, you're with Chandler. Haiku, you're with Casey. Girl Jordan, you're with Derek."

Paige walked over to Chandler and high-fived the boy. "Wassup, Chandler?"

"How's it going, Paige?"

The two immediately hit it off, holding hands and walking away while talking.

Haiku walked up to Casey and emotionlessly stated, "You're my boyfriend now."

She grabbed him by his hat and pulled him along behind her.

Girl Jordan walked over to Jay, who was clearly nervous.

"H-hi, how are you, uh, doing, uh…" Jay stuttered.

Girl Jordan answered by grabbing Jay's hand. "Hi."

"Oh. Hi." Jay's nervousness melted away as Girl Jordan pulled him along.

"You can call me Jordan."

"Hi, Jordan."

Ronnie-Anne smiled as she saw her "pairs" walk off. Lincoln soon entered the room.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Y'know, I think it went pretty well." Ronnie-Anne fake dusted her hands off. "And it got me thinking."

"About what?"

Ronnie-Anne put her hands on her hips and walked right in front of Lincoln. "About me and you."

Ronnie-Anne grabbed a blushing Lincoln by the collar and pulled him close. "We've kissed three times, hung out at restaurants together, and been to each other's houses."

Lincoln sheepishly smiled. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yeah, Lincoln." Ronnie-Anne pecked the boy on the lips. "I wanna be your girlfriend."

 **000**

 **Author's note #2**

 **Yo guys, NDC here. I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far. However, the next chapters are gonna be different. The next one will take place in a 3 year later time jump. The second will be another time jump. I'm doing this because I feel like I've done enough with Dawn O'Neil and Leni x Jasper, and want to focus on the other relationships. So I'm skipping ahead to a time period where all the Royal Woods Elementary kids will be teenagers. Also, we'll be able to see an older Chris x Lynn and Luan x Edilio. The next time jump will focus more on Lana x Jax. And then it'll end. So yeah, hope you guys can stick around for it. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You…You really mean it?" Lincoln asked. He had the deepest of crimson blushes plastered across his face, a nervous smile creasing his lips.

"Yes, dummy. I really mean it." Ronnie-Anne hugged Lincoln with a nervous giggle. "So, whadda you got to say about it?"

"Ronnie-Anne, I…"Lincoln grinned, hugging her back as he said, "I would love to be with you."

"Right answer." Ronnie-Anne snickered, pulling away and punching him in the shoulder. "Now let's go prank some people."

The two jogged out of the room, holding hands and laughing together.

000

Luan and Edilio parted from another kiss, blushing furiously.

"Wow...I never thought lips could feel so great." Luan giggled, right before she and Edilio pecked lips again.

"Yeah...crazy." Edilio snickered.

The two hugged, and then pulled away with mild laughter. Just then, the tardy bell rang.

"Well, better late than never." Luan joked.

"Wanna walk to class with me?" Edilio extended a hand.

"I'd love to."

The two headed out the room and down the hall, whispering jokes to each other.

000

"Aw man, the bell rang!" Chris groaned. "We gotta go, Lynn."

Lynn, getting a little too frisky in the kissing moment, had pinned Chris up on the wall and kissed the entirety of his face.

"Aaaaaawwwww, but I don't wanna go!" Lynn angrily pouted, kissing Chris's cheek. "I wanna stay here with you."

"Trust me, I want to, too!" Chris reassured her, pecking her forehead. "But I need to turn in my homework or my parents will kill me!" He pulled Lynn along behind him, quickly sprinting into the school. The two parted ways to get to their classes, Chris waving and saying, "Bye, Lynn!"

Lynn gave him a longing look as she sheepishly mumbled, "Goodbye, new boyfriend."

000

 **Timeskip-The bus ride back**

Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne sat next to each other on the bus, hand in hand. Ronnie-Anne blushed as she leaned on Lincoln, causing him to blush as well. Clyde sat in the seat across, teasing Lincoln with kissy faces. Ilana walked onto the bus, and the vehicle began to pull out of the school parking lot. The lightskinned girl walked past Clyde, glancing at him for a split-second and then crying.

"Ilana, wait!" Clyde extended a hand, but was left unanswered.

After the bus arrived to the Loud house, the trio headed out to the front yard, while Ilana walked to her house alone.

Next, the middle school bus arrived. Chris and Lynn hopped off, and Lynn jumped on Chris' back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He piggybacked her all around the front yard of the Loud House.

The high school bus was next. Dawn and Lori walked off while talking, followed by Leni and Jasper. The boy had a tired smile on his tired face, leaning on Leni as he walked. They parted and went to their separate houses, Jasper falling asleep on his front yard. Luan and Edilio walked off the bus next, both laughing like hyenas.

"Looks like our road has a fork in it!" Edilio snickered, tossing a plastic fork between them. "I must return to my home planet!" Edilio made an alien-esque face, causing Luan to giggle.

"Okay." Luan smiled. "Bye, Edilio."

Luan and Edilio blushed as they kissed, parting quickly and giggling before hugging.

Edilio smiled as he said, "Bye, Luan."

Chaz and Luna _awwwwed_ at the two as they walked to the Loud House garage, opening it to reveal a CRAZY music setup. Luna plugged her guitar into Chaz's computer, adding treble and bass to the speakers Chaz had brought over.

000

The trio headed to the living room, where they booted up _Mega Fight Sisters: Ultra_ on Lincoln's Fintendo Shark. Soon, Lynn and Chris barged in, kicking the door open as Chris carried Lynn on his back.

"We wanna play games today, Linc! Go find something else to do!" Lynn frustratedly said, jumping off Chris' back and storming in front of the TV.

"We were here first, Lynn!" Lincoln groaned, trying to shoo her away.

"I don't care." Lynn seethed, snatching the controller out of Lincoln's hand.

"Hey!" Lincoln outcried, standing to try and get the controller back. Lynn held him in running place by his head, her hand keeping him stuck.

"You better give that back." Ronnie-Anne threatened, standing up and walking towards Lynn. However, she was halted when Chris stood in front of her, arms folded.

"Sorry, little girl, but this is our turf." Chris said, a stern look on his face.

"Who even are you?!" Ronnie-Anne exclaimed, a confused look on her face.

"He's my boyfriend, and he wants to play video games with ME!" Lynn said, fist-bumping Chris.

Lincoln and Ronnie-Anna looked the two up and down. They were both taller, stronger, and better at fighting than the two. They both sighed, and walked off while Lynn and Chris hopped on the couch with the controllers.

Lynn laid her head on Chris's shoulder and wrapped her arm around his, the two beginning their game.

000

Jasper and Leni sat next to each other on the blond girl's bed, watching another movie. Jasper was fighting sleep once again, and Leni was playing with his hair.

000

Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne sat in Lincoln's room, the two thinking of a way to get back at Chris and Lynn.

"What if we hit them with a water balloon style-prank?" Lincoln questioned.

"Yeah, that could work! But a normal balloon filled with water would be too obvious, we need something more flashy, like foam or spray." Ronnie-Anne said, punching her palm.

"Well, both of them are pretty into sports. Maybe we could-" Lincoln began.

"Fill a football with cheese-foam!" Ronnie-Anne finished.

"That's what I was gonna say!" Lincoln cheered.

Ronnie-Anne and Lincoln high-fived each other, and then hugged and jumped up and down together.

"Now, where are we going to get cheese-foam?" Ronnie-Anne asked.

"I think I know just the person to ask."

000

Luan giggled at Edilio's jokes through the phone as she sat in a chair in her room. The two were calling each other while Edilio did chores, and they'd been making each other laugh for a good while.

"Hey, Edilio?" Luan shyly asked.

"Yeah?" The boy asked through the phone.

"Are we...Officially dating?" Luan asked, biting her lip in nervousness.

"I mean, we're not UNOFFICIALLY together, are we?" Edilio joked, causing Luan to giggle a little more.

"How about I come over and we can have a pun-filled picnic?" Edilio slyly asked. "I really like it when we spend time together, y'know?"

Luan's smile widened as her heart swelled with warmth. "Okay, sure. You can come over."

"Alright, I'll head over now. See you soon, cartoon."

"You too, goof." Luan giggled.

As she hung up the phone, Lincoln and Ronnie-Anna stuck their heads through her door.

"Hey, Luan!" Lincoln called. "We need your help with something!"


End file.
